Imperfect Valentine
by Angel of Fate1
Summary: *One-shot, Lavi x OC* Still being unable to understand what love is can be really frustrating at times, especially when being aware of your imperfections... But, all you need is just a tiny push to go forward and everything will be okay.


Hitomi: Surprised that I'm writing right now, despite being in the US? Well, there's a perfectly good reason for that.

This one-shot (as well as a few other things that'll come along too) is for Unravel's one year anniversary, which is today! So, I wanted to do something special for it~

Since we already got a depressing one-shot concerning Lavi and Rue (The Price of Freedom), I thought I'd write something fluffy and happy for the occasion.

Okay, here we go!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D . Gray-Man, Hoshinou Katsura-sensei does. The only thing(s) I do own in here would be my OC(s).

* * *

**Imperfect Valentine**

[_It may not be the best there is, but I hope you'll be able to appreciate it, Lavi._]

* * *

If there was one thing that fifteen-year-old Rue Marucut was so intense about, it was her constant need of being a perfectionist in everything she does. From an assassin to an Exorcist and slowly becoming human again, she strived to be flawless, to not show weaknesses of any kind.

But as much as that was admirable, it was only unneeded frustration on her part because it was impossible. Everyone, herself included, knew that there was no such thing as perfection or living in this world wouldn't feel like a constant struggle.

She sighed, looking down at one of her hands and eyeing a small, red box clutched by her tiny fingers in hard eyed dissatisfaction and a tight lipped grimace. Sighing again, she shook her head in dismay and clenched the miniature thing, the doubts in her growing.

_All of this hard work only led to something this small. Maybe it won't be enough… Then again, I've been in the kitchen until late in the night, already knowing that the task was going to be difficult. _Recalling last night's events finally got Rue to scowl, heaving another sigh.

_February 13__th__, the day before the big day. After hearing lots of people talk about the day after, from Lenalee being excited about it to Kanda scowling at the thought of such a day being a nuisance, Rue took it upon herself to head to the kitchen to work. After hearing her out, all the while twittering in exhilaration too and making his way to teasing her about __**someone**__, making her blush out of embarrassment in the process, Jerry had decided to let her do her task in the kitchen. After having taught her for quite some time on how to cook, she shouldn't have much of a problem with it now and he could just supervise. Besides, should anything else happen, he could always be of assistance._

_ However, it was unforeseen on what difficulties his apprentice would put up with in the kitchen._

_ The first batch looked fine when it was finally done. Soon after, though, it was discovered that the consistency was off when the chocolate was hard to bite. Or was it that the chocolate was too soft that it quickly melted? Either way, it had been proven unfruitful, but they could always try again._

_ When the second batch was finished, again the round of taste testing had been declared, the end results making Rue sigh and Jerry flinch. Somehow, the chocolate came out as bitter… A little too bitter. Maybe they had used too much dark chocolate into the mix, no hint of sugar to be found._

_ With irritation on an all time high, Rue was determined not to mess up on the third bunch. A hardened resolve not intending to be cowed, she repeated the procedure in sound precision, making sure with a critical eye that she hadn't missed anything. Jerry was amazed that the tomboyish Exorcist would go to this spot of the kitchen or that just to get the ingredients and tools she needed, admiring her for her determination._

_ As the third group of chocolate was set into completion, they looked perfect once they were once more taken out of their molds. But, when eating them left both of them blanching, it was clear the taste of it was off. Somehow, Rue must've mistaken the sugar for the salt._

_ By the time the fourth batch was being made, midnight had already struck. As Rue and Jerry waited for the cooking procedure to be done, a step that had to be done carefully before doing anything else, a bizarre disaster took place. The pot, filled with boiling water that was melting the chocolate in a big bowl that floated there, suddenly exploded._

_ It was a surprise that Rue had managed to survive this Hell as she sustained injuries from it. The detonation from moments earlier had given her burns. _

_ "Maybe we should call it a night." She conceded defeat with slumping shoulders, frustration and disappointment expressed in her eyes. "I feel like, no matter how much effort is put into this, it never comes out right. I'm sorry for being a useless apprentice to you, Jerry…"_

_ "Rue…" He smiled softly at her, messing up her hair. "The point of cooking is that you can experiment food into any way you like it. It doesn't have to be perfect… And you have to have fun with it!"_

_ "Really…?" She fidgeted, uncertain. "Is it okay… To not be perfect in cooking?"_

_ "Of course. Think of it this way: instead of thinking it as a chore or duty, why don't you have fun with it?"_

_ "Having fun…" Her eyes softened in relief and consideration, her slumped shoulders straightened in rejuvenation. "Okay… Then, shall we get to it? To play in the kitchen, I mean."_

_ He had to laugh at this._

_ "Nicely said!"_

_ They went to work, Rue doing most of the steps with Jerry helping her. It seemed that she was starting to get it, wanting to experiment with the chocolate by putting strawberry filling in it. When the fifth batch had gotten out of the refrigerator, they took a bite out of it._

_ "This is good!" Jerry clamored with a smile. "You did it, Rue!"_

_ "I did…?" She murmured softly, taking another munch on the chocolate, her face aglow. "I… I did it… Making this chocolate with my own hands… But, I couldn't have done it without you, though, Jerry. Thank you."_

_ "Don't thank me, sweetie." He said, smiling at her brightly. "Thank yourself for not giving up. Thank the feelings that had put you up to making the chocolate…"_

_ "Feelings, huh…?"  
_

_ "Yep!" He placed seven pieces of the chocolate into red paper wrap, putting in into a small, red box, wrapping it up nicely with a white ribbon. He handed it over to her, happy that she had managed to accomplish this. "Wow, is Lavi going to be in for such a surprise when he gets this later!"_

_ "J-Jerry!" She yelped, bright red in the face, making him laugh heartily._

Since then, Rue had been unable to approach Lavi from the moment she woke up on Valentine's Day. But from the gossip she had gathered when going from one place to next for constant hiding in the Black Order, others seemed to have succeeded in their own pursuits. Lenalee, too, had been making chocolates—and lots of it—for Allen to eat. Miranda, in spite of her clumsiness, made Marie a white, handmade scarf for him to use. Even Armando had something ready, surprisingly giving his fellow Finder and constant partner, Edina, a pink rose bouquet.

"I can't…" She murmured quietly, now back in her room to hide and her back to the door, clutching the box of chocolates to her chest with her heart thumping loudly. "I can't give it to Lavi. He may not like it… Or he may not accept it… Either way, I don't want it to turn out like that."

As she realized what she had just said, she closed her eyes, a slight chuckle coming out from her.

"Man, he would make fun of me if he saw me like this right now."

When saying this, simultaneously, the door opened with a loud bang, making her jump in surprise. In sauntered none other than Lavi, who was all smiles.

"There you are, Rue! I've been wondering where you've been all of this time!" He called her with a smile, only to get one of his arms dislocated, causing him to whine in pain. "A-Ack! Rue, that really hurts!"

"I keep telling you not to call me from behind." Rue grumbled with mild annoyance, fixing his arm. "Sorry about that, but you need to stop forgetting what I really am. You are a Bookman, aren't you?"

"Oh, do you doubt me?" He asked lightly with a smirk. "Of course I am Bookman's next in line."

"Then, you really should pay attention on what I tell you when it comes to me being an assassin if your memory is photographic as you say. Otherwise, you'll end up dying by my hand if you're not too careful. I'm not saying it as a threat, I'm saying this because it's for your own safety."

He winced, even as he took this warning to heart. His one eye caught something in her hand.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to her hands.

Aware what he was talking about, Rue cursed silently in her head, hoping that he wouldn't see it.

"N-Nothing. No need to be concerned about it, Lavi." As she tried to push past him, she felt a hand grabbing her wrist, her empty hand.

"Rue… You've been acting strange all morning." She wouldn't look at Lavi as he said this quietly. "I may not look like it, but I know that you've been hiding all of this time. Been hearing it from other people, so might as well tell me what's going on."

Her throat tightened as well as her heart. There was no point of keeping this up, she had to be honest.

"I…" Though she wouldn't make eye contact with him, she spoke hesitantly; her eyes clamped shut and face bright red. The cursed sound of her heart was hammering madly, as if trying to burst out of her ribcage any moment. Could he hear it? Could he sense that her heart felt faint? "I know that… That I'm not perfect."

His head perked at this, unsure where she was going. Although Lavi was confused, he was still more than willing to listen.

"Even when I hate people exploiting my weaknesses and I try to cover them up by doing my best, they still show. As an assassin and an Exorcist, I have to keep myself sharp for fighting for my survival. As a person, though…" She took a deep breath, the darkness still greeting her eyes. He could feel what she was thinking now, the hand in his own trembling slightly. "I don't know what to do. I can't exactly blend in with society. Though I do have my interests, I still mess up in them, making me feel that I'm awkward in everything but fighting. Even though I've managed to make other friends, sometimes I feel that being myself around them isn't good. And because of needing to relearn on emotions because of my assassin ways, I don't even know how I feel at times."

The last sentence that had been uttered next was something unexpected.

"Especially when it comes to how I feel about you."

Rue finally turned around, her eyes fluttering open as she looked at Lavi straight in the face. He saw that her face was bright red and she was doing all her best to hide that in the dark red cloak that wrapped around her neck. She was biting her lower lip, an action that always told him she was reluctant, nervous, and/or conflicted on something. And she was still shaking, only it was beginning to intensify now.

"Here…" Holding out her right hand, Rue showed the red box to him that she was attempting to hide earlier. "This… This is for you."

Puzzled, Lavi took the box into his hands and opened it. Sure enough, there were chocolates inside. He looked from Rue to the chocolates; then, to Rue again.

"I-I made it." She managed to blurt out, trying to hide her reddening cheeks with her cloak, averting her eyes, looking very timid. "I stayed up late in the kitchen last night, making that… For you. Happy Valentine's Day, Lavi."

And now that he thought about it, he started to notice she had a few bandages on her; some on her hands, some on her arms, and on her face. Taking a piece of chocolate into his mouth, he said nothing, staring up at the ceiling.

Then, it had hit him. The creamy texture of the chocolate, the tart flavor of the strawberry filling… And the unspoken feelings Rue had been trying to express to him all along. Tucking the box into his Exorcist coat pocket, he looked at her with a dazed expression.

_She did all of this… For me… Getting injured and causing problems in the kitchen all because she made chocolate for me…_

"Lavi—" From the moment he fell into that long silence, Rue felt that she must've done something wrong again; then, she had been cut off by comforting warmth. She felt a dull sound very close to her ear, a thumping sound…

"Can you hear it?" Lavi murmured in a soft, serious voice, looking down at her with gentle eyes, pressing her closer to his body.

"…Yes." She finally answered, squeezing her eyes shut, bright red painting her cheeks. Unconsciously, she squeezed Lavi's tall body, burying her face into his chest. "Your heart…"

"Yeah… Hey, Rue?"

"Mm?"

"You're… You're all right just the way you are and…"

Cupping her chin into one hand, Lavi tilted Rue's head up, so it made them lock eye contact. Though bashful, the tomboy didn't pull away, wondering what the Bookman apprentice would do.

Then, straight to the punch: a kiss on the forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
